


Blue Violet

by stargazinglily



Series: Blue Violet [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/pseuds/stargazinglily
Summary: They say souls are split in half and scattered across the universe until destiny says it is time to be whole again. What if in fact it was torn into three and not two. It is foolish to say that they we only love one person for the rest of our lives. For one Altean she knew this was the truth, she had known who she was meant to be with for the rest of her life. Even if the world forbade it, she knew in her heart it was right.





	Blue Violet

The summer sun shone brightly in the sky on the planet of Altea. It was the middle of the ninth month of the year. Meaning it was the beginning of the annual juniper berry festival, a celebration that was held every year to celebrate the plentiful harvest of the planet’s more resourceful bearings. It had been over a century since King Alfor had decreed that the festival should go on for a entire week. It was to be held to recognize those who worked day and night to make sure everyone had food to consume.

The loud and boisterous cheers of the Alteans could be heard all around, as everyone mingled in the castle’s main courtyard enjoying one another’s company. You giggled as you hid behind your mother’s dress watching in awe as your parents mingled with the rest of the royal family. Tightening your grip on the gown, you didn’t notice when a pair of hands wrapped around your waist making you squeal. The hands lifted you up until you came to face to face with your father’s mischievous grin.

“Daddy!”

You giggled as you squirmed in his embrace making the man chuckle as he held you tighter in his arms.

“My sweet Y/N, what is it exactly you are doing?” he questioned as he gave you a knowing look.

“Nothing,” You mumbled as you tried to avoid his gaze.

“Y/N, you know it is not very ladylike to mumble, especially for a young princess,” you heard your mother say as she as you looked over at her.

“Sorry, mama,” you said as she lets her stoic look slip, revealing a soft smile as she kissed you on your cheek.

“it is okay, my little duflax. Just try not to do it again,” she said as you just nodded, not wanting to once again be lectured by your mother on how to properly act in public.

Looking away from your mother, you sighed as you wiggled in your father’s arms. He noticed this and gently bent down, placing you back on the ground. You huffed as you looked around for something to do, your gaze landing on a familiar head of white hair. A smile broke out across your face as you sprinted across the white cobblestone. Your little legs dodging all the people in your way, you sped up as you got closer to the person you were headed for.

“Allura!” You shouted as said girls turned at the sound of her name.

She smiled as she spotted you and she opened her arms as you launched yourself into the older girl’s awaiting arms. You giggled as she engulfed you into her embrace and swung you both around as she too began laughing.

“Y/N, it is so good to see you again! I missed you while I was away.” She said as she pulled away and looked down at you.

“I missed you too, the palace has been boring with you away. I’m glad uncle Alfor decided to come back early,” you say as you take in your cousin’s appearance.

She seemed different to you for some reason. It had only been a few months, since she was sent to the planet of Diabazaal. You could not quite put your finger on it, but something was definitely different with her.

“Something is different with you, I can’t tell what it is but something is definitely off,” you squint your eyes as Allura scratched her head and laughed awkwardly.

“W-well, the thing is when I was at the Galra empire with my father, something unexpected happened,” she said as you pondered over what could have happened to make your favorite cousin this nervous than it dawned on you.

“NO WAY! You found your soulmate?! That’s awesome!” You squealed as Allura smiled sheepishly at you. Your girlish squeals caught the attention of others nearby, causing Allura to drag you away from prying eyes.

“Yes, yes it is all exciting but shhhhh! No one even knows yet, not even my father knows yet,” she says as you look at her surprised.

“Why wouldn’t you yell your father, you two are so close?”

Allura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, her brows knitted together in thought. You watched quietly as she struggled to gather her thoughts. She finally looked up at you, and smiled sadly.

“it is because the person whom I am destined to be with, is the one person my father would never ever accept,” she whispered as she looked out the Altean couples who were enjoying one another’s company.

You were silent as you processed what she had just said, it was sad to say but it wasn’t the most unthinkable thing ever. Yes, it was true that we all have a soulmate but it does not mean everyone is meant for each other. Even at such a young age, you understood this more than anyone. Just because you weren’t of age to know of your soulmate just yet, didn’t mean you weren’t informed on how to detect the possibility on whom he or she would be. Everyone was born with the marks on their hands, soulmates had matching marks that would eventually glow the color of blue when you came into contact with your soulmate.

Allura smiled sadly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she grabbed for your hand and squeezed it.

“So who is it exactly?” you whispered looking up at the taller girl in anticipation.

She quickly looked to see that no one was in earshot, as she leaned down sos she was closer to your ear.

“It is Prince Lotor,” she whispered.

You froze at the mention of the Garlan prince’s name. You did not know him personally but you had heard stories of the mysterious prince. You, like everyone else, knew he was half Altean making him practically one of your own. It was not uncommon for your kind to mingle together with the Galra but after the rift between King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon. Being involved intimately with one of them became sort of a taboo, the only exception to the Galra being within Altea was that of the organization the Blade Of Marmora. They were secret organization that opposed the Galran Empire and their ways. they were lead by a former Galran general by the name of Kolivan, he was stoic man who showed little to no emotion.

They worked closely with the royal family taking up the duty of protecting members each being handed selected for every member of the family. Allura’s bodyguard was a young half-Galran by the name of Acxa, she took her job extremely seriously and was a hard one to crack but she did have her moments. You had yet to be assigned a specific guard just yet, from what you understood they were still going through the training that was required for young members of the Blade.

“I see now why you would want to hide it,” you said as you squeezed her hand in comfort.

Allura nodded as the two of you decided to go for a walk trying to distract her from the heavy secret with which she was burdened.

After adventuring off for a while, you two finally returned to the festivities where everyone was gearing up for the real celebration to begin. You weren’t exactly sure what this celebration was but that was not what had caught your attention. Standing with your parents was a man you had only briefly met in passing as he left King Alfor’s study.

“Hey, Allura?” you asked as your gaze still lingered on the strange man.

“Yeah?”

“Who is that man with your father?” you asked as Allura looked to where you pointed.

“Oh! That’s Kolivan, he’s the leader of the Blade of Marmora. He is a strange one. He rarely shows any emotion. Father says it is because he has spent years perfecting his leadership and sealing away his emotions because to the blade ‘the mission is more important than one’s own life’.”

“Huh, strange,” you mumbled as you both stared towards them.

“Yes, and sad to think that they have to put their feeling aside no matter what the cost, including that of their soulmates.”

You puffed out your cheeks and started to walk toward your parents once again. As you got closer to where your parents were mingling, you could see that your father was caught up in a intriguing talk with Kolivan. It was cut short as Alfor caught sight of his young niece with his daughter in tow.

“Ah! I see you have decided to grace us with your presence,” Alfor said as he both stopped in front of them.

“Sorry, father. We were catching up and lost track of time.”

Alfor smiled at the two of you as he just shrugged it off and directed his attention onto you.

“Y/N, I would to introduce you to someone this is Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora. I am sure you are aware of who they are, especially with Acxa,  Allura’s personal guard.” He said gesturing to the large Galran standing behind him.

“Yes uncle, I am aware of the Blade of Marmora, and I have met Acxa on several occasions. it is a pleasure to meet you, Kolivan.” You say as you tuck one of your legs under the other, and hold your dress as you go into a practiced curtsey.

Kolivan stared down at you with the same blank expression as always as he returned the gesture with a slight bow in respect of your status.

“It is pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I apologize for not coming to see you sooner. The preparations for your personal guard got out of hand and had to be delayed until now. I am sure even for your young age you are aware of the reason for you to have a guard, yes?” he asked as you stared up at him in question.

Opening your mouth to respond, you were interrupted by the sound of someone shouting. Looking out from behind Kolivan’s large stature, you saw the source of the commotion that was happening across the courtyard. Kolivan let out a groan at the ongoing problem. You watched as two Galra men dressed in suits similar to Kolivan’s chased around something you could not see.

“For crying out loud, can that boy never stand still for one tick!” he said as Alfor let out a laugh at the scene in front of him.

“I see he is full of spirit as ever, Kolivan.”

“Yes, he reminds me too much of his mother at times, and she was very much a handful at that age if not worse,” he said as the commotion finally made its way towards you.

Your parents watched from behind in curiosity as the two men came barreling in with a smaller blur running by them. Kolivan reached out as he caught the blur by its hood and held them above the ground, watching as they struggled in his strong grasp.

“I apologize for the chaos that has occurred. It seems my grandson still has no respect for anything, no matter how much we’ve pounded it into his thick head,” he said as the boy let out a growl as he was dropped on to the ground.

You stared at him in wonder as he stood up to his full height, not much taller than yourself. You had seen many Galrans and how they towered over everyone; even at a young age, they were tall. Acxa was the same age as Allura but was still a bit taller than her, despite not being full Galra herself. He was small, but from the way he presented himself, you could see that he was lean and lethal,  evenjust standing there. His purple skin was lighter in comparison to most Galra and you could actually see the irises of his eyes, which were a vibrant purple against the usual yellow of the sclera.

“Everyone, this is Keith, my troublemaking grandson, and his two mentors, my companions Thace and Ulaz,” he said gesturing to the three standing beside him.

Keith didn’t make eye contact with you as he he absentmindedly played with the knife in his hands.

“He will be your personal guard from now on and until further notice.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith. I am Y/N. I hope we can become close friends,” you say, trying to make a good first impression.

Keith finally looked up at you and nodded his head in understanding.

“I suppose, but my first priority is to protect you, not be your friend. I hope you remember that,” he said as he bowed to you.

You smiled softly at the statement and returned the same gesture to show your respect and acceptance of his ideology. To the Blades, the mission was more important than the individual, and to this young Blade member, you were his mission. He intended to not break that vow. If only you could predict what the coming future held for you both.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! This is very post of ao3 and I am excited! This story has been a few months in the making, and has finally arrived! it can be found on my Tumblr as well WhiteLionSpirit come yell at me s7 please I am dying lol. Yell at me in general XD. I hope you like this story as much as I have been developing it!


End file.
